To the Ground: SasuNaru
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Sasuke gets convinced to go to a Karaoke bar with everyone! What happens when he sings to certain blond we all know and love! Lemon and lime on CH 2! SasuNaru rated M for a reson! don't like don't read! To Kyo, Matt, and Kano! i love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a SasuNaru using the song "To the Ground" by Smile Empty Soul

Ok this is a SasuNaru using the song "To the Ground" by Smile Empty Soul. So Enjoy and tell me what you think!

"Hell no."

"But Sasuke…everyone is going and you only have to sing one song! Please!!"

Sasuke glared at his pleading friend…_he looks really sexy when he's pleading me to do thing…did I just think that?! DAMN!!_... "No Fucking way are you ganna get me to go to the Karaoke bar with the entire Rookie 9!" yelled Sasuke to Blue watery eye and Golden blond hair ball of sun shine. The form thought for a minute, before putting on one of the best Puppy dog faces I have ever seen! "Pwweeeaaasss! You'll make me cry Suke-chan!" he faked a couple of tears and Sasuke growled "Call me 'Suke-chan' one more time and you won't walk for months! Fine I'll go to the damned Karaoke bar with everyone but if I have to sing I pick the song!"

Naruto looked up from his pouting part of his master plan and smiled happily "OK! Thanks Sasuke I love you!!"

Naruto throw his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him. After a moment of realizing what he just did he froze…with his arms still around Sasuke. Sasuke froze after the 'I love you' thing, so at that point, they were hugging…in Naruto's living room…Naruto with no shirt and Sasuke in a 'Smile Empty Soul' T-shirt…can anyone say 'Awkward'….good.

After what seemed like hours in the hugging thing (Witch really was hours) the door made a BANG BANG sound that made Naruto jump and let go of Sasuke…and they stared at one another till the BANG went off again but louder. Both males on the floor blushed a neon red as Naruto went to answer the door…now any other person would have asked his best friend (2nd to Sasuke that is) why he was neon red…but Kiba was just one of those people who knew more than he was suppose to. So when he saw Sasuke still sitting in the living room floor…lets just say some secrets flow.

"Whoa! So Naruto finally got some balls and confessed! And he told us he would do it with a song at Karaoke tonight!" Kiba yelled a little too happy "K-KIBA!! NO…I…JUST SHUT UP! Nothing like any of that happen!" Naruto Whisper/yelled at Kiba. Lucky for Naruto that Sasuke was in a daze or this would turn out very bad/good which ever.

"Well lets get a move on! Everyone is already down at the Karaoke place!" Kiba yelled, when he realized Sasuke was in a deep daze. Sasuke looked at him and got up, turned the light off, and pushed Naruto without a word out the door…"Um you're going like that?" Kiba asked pointing at Naruto's bare chest. Ok so he was partly naked and neon red…can you blame Kiba for his assumption earlier on, _now!?_ I didn't think so. Well Naruto bolted up to his room, and came back 5 minutes later…Kiba counted. And the 3 boys were off.

Now usually someone would wear a sweater when it was January 4th…but in the daze Sasuke was, you expected him to remember cold? Well he didn't. So he was now freezing his god-like ass off in the cold. Naruto look at him with worry but Sasuke said nothing (Shocker!) so, noting as Naruto's long, black coat was way too big on him…the only thing a Best Friend to do is…yup that's right…share! (For those of you who said something other than share…Sham on you! Lol) "Sasuke! Come here!" he ordered. The Uchiha boy glanced at Naruto but did as told. And when he got right next to Naruto…the cold was replaced by heat! Sasuke looked at his shoulder and saw some black cloth cover his back, right shoulder and chest. He looked at Naruto who smiled at him with a slight pink shade over his nose and cheeks. It was a good think Sasuke was only 2 or 3 centimeters taller than Naruto or this wouldn't work. Kiba looked behind him and smiled a little at the 2 boys sharing a long, big, black coat. _Tonight is ganna be interesting! _Kiba thought to himself.

The whole way to the bar Naruto and Sasuke would start playing with the others fingers, or stare at the others eye with a slight blush, or smile…blah blah blah…all that lovey-dovey stuff. They never noticed when they got to the bar or the fact that Kiba was watching their every move. "Ok…Sasuke! It's your turn! So pick a song!" Sakura had to yell to get to Sasuke (who was staring at Naruto…no surprise there.) Sasuke got up and walked to the mic with a song already in mind.

The intro started and then Sasuke started:

_You are my light you are my fire _

_The only one that's not a liar_

_You get me through all of my days_

_You keep me numb to the pain_

He was staring into Naruto's eyes with every word.

_When I'm lonely when I'm calling out _

_Screaming for a friend you always hear the sound_

_Keep me happy keep me happy now _

_When all the world around crumbles to the ground_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_You keep me calm when I'm not fine_

_Take the pressure off of mine_

_And even though I don't see clear_

_I feel safe 'cause you're here_

_When I'm lonely when I'm calling out _

_Screaming for a friend you always hear the sound_

_Keep me happy keep me happy now _

_When all the world around crumbles to the ground_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_Am I too fucked up to really see? (To really see?)_

_That you're the best friend who's killing me (Who's killing me)_

_You get me through all of my days_

_You keep me numb to the pain_

Through the whole song his eyes never left Naruto's. He was clearly singing to Naruto, and Naruto alone was all he saw.

_When I'm lonely when I'm calling out _

_Screaming for a friend you always hear the sound_

_Keep me happy keep me happy now _

_When all the world around crumbles to the ground_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_Crumbles to the ground_

By the time the song finished everyone had left the Karaoke box they got (when you go to the Karaoke bar you pay for this private room so no one but loved ones can hear how much you suck! Lol their called boxes!) So Naruto and Sasuke were alone staring into the depth of the others eyes. Slowly Sasuke got off stage and was standing in front of Naruto. Naruto stood up slowly and when he was fully up, his lips meet Sasuke's. Naruto closed his beautiful blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, for the 2nd time that day! And Sasuke also closed his eyes but his hand went different ways, one in the small of Naruto's back, and one on the back of Naruto's head, running his fingers through Naruto's soft blond locks as the kiss deepened with every second.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and bit it a little asking for entrance. When Naruto was hesitant he grabbed Naruto's ass, making Naruto's mouth open as he gasped. When given a chance an Uchiha takes it, right? Right! Well that's what Sasuke did. At the feeling of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, Naruto moaned, and then began to fight back. With every moan that escaped Naruto, the kiss deepened. They would breathe though their nose, as to stay alive, and take all the other had to offer in that one kiss (witch by the way lasted 30 to 40 minutes, with roaming hands.)

By the time the separated Naruto was laying on the stage with Sasuke on top of him. They looked at each other "My house?" asked Sasuke panting lightly. "Um-hm." Was the only thing Naruto could manage at the moment. They left the Karaoke bar and ran to Sasuke's house (connected by the Black coat and their linked hands, of course.)

The second they got there clothes came off and lay were they fell. Normally one would wait till they were in the bed room to take clothes off, and the mane reason is the fact that taking your pants off while climbing the frikin stairs was a little hard to say the least. Naruto found that out that night. After nearly falling down the stairs he was saved by the raven haired beauty and picked up bridle style, and cared to the bed room.

As Naruto described it the night was hot, tender, kinky, wild, heavenly, and it was also his first time. But if you wanna read the details and limes wait till chapter 2! The limes and lemons will be in chapter 2! Lol sorry! But my mom is right behind me and if I get too into it and she reads…well let's just say I won't write anything ANYMORE! AT ALL! And I'm sure all of you don't want that now do you?

Kyo: hey its Kyo again Akemi's boyfriend and I just wanted to say we do not own Naruto the Song 'To the Ground' or the Band 'Smile Empty Soul'! Just the plot!

Akemi: yeah and Donations are accepted too! Sweets and Candy for me and if you have any ideas give them too Kyo! He'll tell me and I'll write the story! And DON'T FORGET THE CANDY!! WHAO!!

Kyo: sorry she had sugar. And it's my fault. Well review and I'll hold Akemi down. Hugs Akemi as tight as possible to calm her down

Akemi: Don't forget the SWEETS! Hehehe calms down in Kyo's embrace


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is a SasuNaru using the song "To the Ground" by Smile Empty Soul

CH 2! The limes are coming in! WHAO! So if you are younger than 15 turn back now!!

No just kidding! lol anyone can read at own risk! But don't sue me if you get mentally scared! Well here we go!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto landed on the bed when Sasuke tripped, but lucky caught himself before he could collapse on his love.

"Sasuke…hah…ngh…d-don't te-tease m-me!"

"Sorry Naru-chan…but I really want this to last…"

Sasuke was rubbing against Naruto and licking his neck…while Naruto…withered, begged, moaned, said Sasuke was being mean, yelling in sexual frustration, all in all…it was reliving Sasuke's wet dreams…and killing the little fox. Both Naruto and Sasuke's cocks were getting bigger and bigger every second.

"Saahhhh-Sasuuukkkkeee…please!! Damnit!"

"'Please' what? My little lover?" Sasuke smirked at the face his love was making.

"Sa-Sasuke! If you don't fuck me I'll do it myself!" Naruto pushed Sasuke till he was laying on his back.

Naruto was now sitting on Sasuke's lap, as the raven's dick brushed his hole. The fox's eyes switched from its sky blue to red as he let his animal half take over. He held the raven's hands above his head and eased himself on Sasuke's cock.

Winching and growling at being fucked dry, he still kept going. "Ngh…lucky for me y-your so-so b-big!" Naruto said sarcastically "You're s-so t-tight! Naruto!" after all of Sasuke was inside him, Naruto panted and stayed that way till he got used to Sasuke.

He started to lift himself up but was surprised when Sasuke began to thrust upward. After the first few thrusts Naruto found his legs giving out and he fell on Sasuke as he was going up. And just as he fell Sasuke hit the point inside him, making him scream Sasuke's name. Smirking the raven tore his hands from the fox's strong grip and flipped them over. He put Naruto's legs over his shoulders and slammed into the smaller boy. Moaning his lover's name over and over again, Naruto screamed as that spot in him was hit again twice as hard.

Changing positions Sasuke rolled Naruto on his side, put one of the blond's legs over his right shoulder and pounced into the blond with no mercy. This position made Naruto's legs open wider but it made Sasuke hit his sweet spot every time he rammed in. as you may be thinking they changed positions 8 times till Naruto came, followed shortly after by Sasuke cumming inside of him.

They lay in bed staring at each other panting heavily till Sasuke kissed his lover heatedly. Naruto's moans reawakened Sasuke's erection. After they parted Sasuke said "time for round 2" and they went at it again…then 2 more times…hehe.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a sleeping Sasuke and when he tried to move it hurt like hell, mainly in the ass area. After getting to a sitting position and winching in pain Naruto was pulled down again.

Sasuke was holding his fox to his chest with no sign of releasing. When he heard a sigh of defeat he said "G'morning _my_ little fox" he was sure to put feeling into the 'my' part. Naruto blushed lightly before grinning his famous grin "Morin' love" they smiled at each other and stayed in bed for most of the day. If you ask me…they looked really cute together!

Akemi: YEAH!! Its finally done!

Kyo: Yeah…it was…very wrong…

Akemi: come on Kyo! You don't have to be a yaoi fan to say that that was HOTT!!

Kyo: cough…

Akemi: hahahaha! Kisses Kyo's lips Come on Kyo…you got fucking hard didn't you?!

Kyo: Fine! So WHAT?! I'm still hard for you!

Akemi: blush….nice to know…smile…ok reviews make me write more so….REVIEW!!


End file.
